Love for Eternal
by White Chocolate Mocha
Summary: Bella had a nightmare of her breaking up with Edward. What happens when there is a new vampire family in Forks and they want something from Bella and the Cullens. How will this effect Bella and Edward? Will Bella's nightmare come true? Please Review!
1. Nightmare

Chapter 1

"Edward, you have to let me go! I can't stay with u anymore!" I cried in the rain.

"Bella, you can't….you can't just leave me like this!" Edward growled as his beautiful hair got wet.

"I can't stay with you anymore. I found my other love." I said. I couldn't stand to look at Edward so much in pain. He looked so heart broken. But it was for the best of me and the best of him. I just couldn't stay with him any longer. Edward would have a happy life without me, and he just had to.

I tried to run but Edward jerked my arm.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" I screamed as tear drops ran down my cheeks one by one.

When Edward saw my tears, he let go of my arm.

I ran in the rain. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward clasp to the ground. I didn't even look back to see Edward. I couldn't, because if I did, I would have turned back to him and ruin his life, forever.

"BELLA!" He screamed after me. But I kept running, running as fast as I could. At the same time, I was crying. It was so hard to see when my tears and the rain were making my vision all blurry. Then everything went all black.

I opened my eyes. I was still in bed and I was covered in sweat. I had a horrible nightmare. **_Thank god it was only a dream. _**

It was cloudy outside. I was kind of relieved that it wasn't the same weather as it was in the dream.

I looked around and expected to see Edward laying right next to me and asking, "What's wrong Bella?" But instead, he wasn't there at all.

But I wasn't in that much of a worry. I just told my self that something _little _had happened and he was running late.

I took a quick shower and changed into my clothes. I was too running late, so I ran down stairs to get a bowl of cereal. After I finished the cereal, I got my backpack and rushed out the door. As I opened the door, there stood my lovely angel.

"Good morning my love. Sorry I was late." He said as he opened the door to let me in his Volvo. As he got into the drive's seat, I asked, "So, why were u late?"

"Oh, that's because there's a new vampire family in Forks, so we were just introducing ourselves. Carisle didn't let me leave until we were all done introducing." He said as the car started moving.

"Oh, okay," I said and we were already at the school's parking lot.

The first bell rang and Edward and I were running to our first class, at human speed. I tripped on the concrete, but Edward caught me just before I hit the ground.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," Edward said as he gave me his beautiful smile, "see you after class."

"Okay, bye," I said as I rushed to my first class. I ran into the classroom to see that the teacher wasn't there yet. But I noticed something different. All the people in the class was whispering and looking at the one thing in the classroom. I saw that there was someone sitting in the empty seat next to my seat that I wasn't used to seeing everyday.


	2. The Rameriez

Chapter 2

As I stood by the door, I stared at the new student. Then the final bell rang. I rushed to my seat. Surprisingly, I didn't fall. The new student looked at me. He had a dirty blond colored hair, beautiful topaz eyes, and a pale skin. His eyes and his pale skin were just like Edward's. He looked so much like him. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"Miss Swan, please have a seat," the teacher said. I took my seat and noticed that my cheeks turned slightly pink.

The new student chuckled and said, "Hi. My name is Nick Rameriez. I'm new here."

"Hey. I'm Isabella Swan. Call me Bella."

"So, where did u come from?" I asked as the teacher started today's lesson.

"I came from Phoenix, Arizona. We just moved in a few days ago." He said.

"Really!" I said in surprise.

Then the teacher said, "Miss Swan, please stop talking when I am trying to teach." Nick giggled at this and I couldn't help but to smile along.

"And you too Nick," the teacher added and gave us a glare.

"I used to live there too!" I whispered to Nick.

"Really? That's awesome." He replied quietly.

The lesson went on and it sure was boring. I kept looking at Nick. His face was so beautiful, beautiful as Edward's. When I looked at him, he looked back at me. I turned away and felt my cheeks turning red. At this, Nick chuckled a few times.

The class ended and I was packing my stuff up. I started walking after I finished packing, but I tripped. But I didn't feel the cold, hard ground. Instead, I felt a strong, cold arm around my waist.

I looked up to see that Nick was holding me, just in time before I fell flat on my face.

"Thanks a lot," I smiled at him.

"Your welcome, Bella," he said as he smiled. His smile reminded me of Edward's. **_Edward! I totally forgot about him! _**

"Thanks for everything! It was nice meeting you," I said as I rushed out the door and saw Edward standing beside it. He gave me a big smile when he saw me.

The next class ended and it was time for lunch. I walked to the tables and saw the Cullens sitting at their usual spots.

Then I saw three other people sitting with them. I walked up to Edward and Edward noticed my scent.

He looked up and saw me. He gave me a smile and I sat next to him.

As I sat down, Edward started, "Ian, Megan, Nick, this is my girlfriend Bella."

I looked up when I heard the name, _Nick. _There sat the Nick from my first class. **_So Nick was a vampire!_**

He noticed that I was staring at him and he smiled. I smiled back and looked at the other vampires.

Ian had a brown, short hair and dark golden colored eyes. He looked so handsome just like Nick. He was somewhat taller than Nick.

Then I looked at Megan. She had a beautiful blond hair that reached to her chest and golden eyes. I hate it to say it, but she was a lot prettier than neither Alice nor Rosalie.

"Hi," I said to everyone.

"Hi Bella. It's so nice meeting you. I heard all about you from Edward," Megan said with a big smile on her face. She looked so pretty when she smiled.

Then she gave a smile to Edward, too and Edward gave her a big smile.

I was kind of surprised to see Edward talking to other vampires than his family and beening so friendly to them.

Then I felt a sting inside me. I felt a little weird. There was something that I didn't like in Megan. But I didn't know what. I felt like I was going to lose something, something very important.


	3. Megan

**This is my first Fanfic. I forgot to write this in the first chapter but still…… Please REVIEW!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review! So I can see if u guys liked it or not…**

Chapter 3

I didn't know why I felt like that. I was shocked at myself for disliking something about Megan at the first sight of her. I didn't even know her one bit and I felt dislike……but why?

"Bella?" Edward asked me. Edward's voice got me out of the daze I was in.

"Huh?" was all I could manage to say.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I could tell he was worried from the look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said and gave him a little grin.

Edward put his arm around my waist and said, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

I was so happy to be with him that I forgot all about the weird feeling I had for Megan.

The bell rang and I headed to the next class, Biology, with Edward.

The class started as Edward and I took a seat.

As the teacher started talking, I whispered to Edward, "What do you think about the Rameriez?"

He took a long, dramatic pause before answering my question.

"Hmm…… well, I think……that they are just right for us. I mean, I think we'll get along with them. I think Ian will get along with Jasper and Emmet. I'm not sure about Nick but I think Carisle likes him very much. And Megan…… well, to tell you the truth, I'm a little worried that she won't really got along with Rosalie that much because Alice mentioned that Megan was a lot prettier than Rosalie," I chuckled at this.

How could anyone but her family get along with her? She doesn't even like me that much either.

"But I'm pretty sure that Alice and Megan will have a good time shopping at the mall together," with this he finished.

The class ended.

At least this time, I didn't get in any trouble for talking throughout the class.

I said bye to Edward and headed to the next class which was Gym.

I walked in the Gym and noticed that everyone in the Gym was looking at one person, Megan.

_**So, I have a class with Megan.**_

It looked like she was happy to see me when she saw me since I was the only person that didn't stare at her like she was some sort of a alien.

Then I got the sting again. But I just ignored it this time.

I think it was just my mistake because how could I hate a girl that's so sweet?

"Hey, Megan," I said across the Gym.

She came running to me, at human speed.

"I'm so happy that we have a class together!" she said as she gave me a big smile, again.

"Yea, I know," I gave her a smile, too.

As the class started, I was so curious, so I asked Megan, "So, can I ask about your family."

She looked at me, and she smiled, "Sure."

She started, "Well, Nick doesn't know how or who changed him. He also doesn't remember his past before he was changed. Ian was changed by Nick in the 1920's. He was an orphan and he was starving to death. Nick didn't want him to die because he thought he was too young since he was only 17 years old. And I ………"

Her face suddenly changed from happy to sad.

"I was changed really recent. It was about 6 months ago. I was 15 years old. I was in the car with my mom, my dad, and my little brother. Then this truck crashed into our car. All of my family except me died. I was suffering from the injuries I had all over my body. When the accident happened, Nick and Ian were wondering in town. They saw the accident and saw that I was still alive. The only way to save me was to change me. Later, I found out that the truck driver was dunk," she finished with a sad look on her face.

I bet she was thinking about her family.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

I felt terrible for Megan. I thought how would I feel if I lost Edward.

I didn't even want to think about it ……

"So, what is your gift?" I quickly asked to change the subject.

She looked up and smiled, "My gift is to control peoples' emotions. I can make them mad, happy, or whatever. I can cry unlike other vampires. But since I was changed just 6 months ago, I can't really control it that much. I'm not really used to the vampire life yet."

"Nick's gift is when he thinks about a certain memory, he can take other people with him and can let them experience the memory," she continued.

"Ian's power is that he can see people's problems, and that's like it," she finished.

"Oh ……" was all I could say.

By the time I finished talking to Megan, the class was almost over.

So I asked Megan one, last question before the class was over.

"Do you like the Cullens?"

She looked at me before she answered my question.

"Yea, I really like them. But I don't know if Rosalie really likes me. But everyone's really nice to us, especially Edward. I hardly know anything about vampires, but Edward teaches me a lot of things that I don't understand. He really helps me."

As she talked about Edward, her facial expressions changed.

She sounded and looked happy.

"Oh ……really," I didn't know what else to say. I just had the instinct that she liked Edward.

She noticed that I looked worried about what she said.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" she said quickly, "I'm just happy that he is all friendly to me……and yeah. OH! I'm going to the mall this weekend with Alice. Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to come, unless I _have to_shop. If I do, then don't count me in," I said as I chuckled.

She laughed at it, too.

"Yea, you don't need to shop."

Then the class ended and Megan and I headed together to the parking lot.

I was in my truck driving to the Cullen's house to go to the mall with Alice and Megan.

I parked my truck and got out the car.

I went inside without knocking on the door. I knew they wouldn't care.

As I opened the door, I saw Edward coming downstairs.

He saw me in a flash and came toward me in vampire speed.

"Bella," He said as he hugged me tightly and gave me a passionate kiss.

I opened my eyes while Edward was still kissing me and saw that Megan was watching us.

I stopped kissing him and said, "Edward……I think I should be going to the mall.

He gave a little whine and after a short pause, he looked up and gave me a big smile.

"I'll go with you guys to the mall."

"Really? That's great!" I said as I hugged him tightly.

"But no shopping for me," I said and Edward laughed and kissed me on the forehead.

Then Alice came downstairs and yelled out, "Come on guys, are you going to talk or are we going to the mall?"

Then we all headed for Alice's car.

I thought, or hoped that I was going to have fun with Edward, Alice, and Megan, but I was wrong, all wrong.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Or else, I don't think I'll write any more……**

**And, sorry if the explanation of the gifts for Rameriez was confusing……it was kinda hard to explain…like Ian's.**

**If it is, review me and tell me, then I'll explain it more in details for the next chapter.**

**So review me or else!**


	4. AUTHOR's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, as I said, I will be explaining more about the Rameriz's gifts, in more details.**

**Umm…… I think you guys get Megan's power…… cuz it's really simple. She can control people's emotions, kind of like Jasper's. Like how he can like umm…calm people down or whatever. So, if Megan wants someone to be mad, she just does it……and stuff. Sorry I'm really bad at explaining.**

**Then, Nick's…… well, like I said, he can take other people to his memory. For example, if he thought about his 18th birthday, he can take other people to his 18th birthday and let them experience it.**

**Finally, Ian…… I got the hardest to explain for last…… well, his power is that he can see people's problems…… like if Bella was worried about Megan liking Edward, then he can _feel _the worry Bella has. So, if someone is mad, he can feel it. **

**Umm…… that's like it. I'm sorry……but I seriously don't like explaining cuz they're so HARD!**


	5. Mall

Chapter 4

While we were in Alice's car, I sat on Edward's lap as usual.

But something else wasn't the same.

What was different was that I kept getting glares from Megan.

I could see her from the corner of my eyes but I didn't look back at her.

A 5 min. drive seemed like 3 hours long.

We finally arrived at the mall after getting several glares from Megan.

As we started walking toward the mall, I noticed that Megan was at Edward's side no matter what, whether Edward was talking to her or not.

As usual, Alice was really excited to shop for tons of stuff.

She took us all around the mall buying whatever she found cute.

Finally, Alice took us to the last store, _Wet Seal._

I thought that store was too girly for me, so I stayed back.

I went to the nearest bench available and I sat down.

Edward was _going to _wait with me, but suddenly, Megan pulled Edward's arm and said, "Edward, I want you to pick which shirt will go better with the skirt, so can you come with me inside?"

"But what about Bella?" he said and looked at me.

Megan looked at me and gave me a glare. She saw me looking back at her and she turned away really quick.

"Oh, it's okay. I can wait here by myself without causing any injuries" I said and gave him a smile.

He laughed, but he was pulled 'forcefully' by Megan.

"Come on. Edward!" Megan said anxiously and pulled Edward toward the store.

Edward took one last look at me before he went inside with Megan.

I was left alone. Although I said that it was okay, I felt lonely without Edward always being at my side.

I was getting tired from all the shopping I did.

I was falling asleep before someone called out my name.

"Bella, is that you?"

I turned to look who was calling me and saw a beautiful vampire standing there.

_**Nick**_

"Hey Nick, what brings you here?" I said as I rubbed my eyes to keep me awake.

"I was just wondering around and that's when I saw you. You were alone so I came so you wouldn't be lonely," he said.

"Oh, well thanks," I said and smiled. He was so nice.

I didn't know what I should talk about with him.

I just thought of something and asked, "So, did you get used to the school?"

"Well, I guess, yeah. I already know all the school work since I already did it few times. But I'm really glad that we moved here. The weather is good, there aren't that many people, and I'm really glad that I met the Cullens…… and you, especially," he said and stared right into my eyes.

I just couldn't help but to stare back at him. He was so beautiful.

I turned away and noticed that my cheeks turned slightly red. Nick laughed and I smiled along.

Then I noticed that Edward, Alice, and Megan were done shopping and they were coming toward us.

(Edward's POV)

Alice and Megan finished shopping so I went outside to check on Bella.

There, I saw Bella sitting with Nick. Bella was blushing slightly red. I read Nick's mind.

_**Man, Bella is so cute when she smiles and especially when she blushes. **_

I was so mad at Bella and Nick. Nick, for getting close to my love and thinking my love is cute, and Bella, for flirting with another guy.

I needed to talk to Bella.

(Bella's POV)

"Did you find something good?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, I bought the clothes that Edward picked out for me," said Megan and turned to Edward and smiled at him.

Edward smiled back at her.

Edward turned around to look at Nick.

"And… what is Nick doing here?" Edward asked and glared at him.

"I was just wondering around until I saw Bella sitting here all by herself, so I stopped by to company her… you know, so she doesn't get lonely," Nick said and looked back at Edward.

"I think I should be going now," he said and left.

I said bye and I told Alice that I wanted to head for home. She nodded and we went to the car.

On the way home, I didn't talk to anyone.

When we all went inside the house, Edward turned around to look at me and said, "Bella, can I talk to you?" and I nodded.

I followed him upstairs to his room.

He sat down on the coach, so I sat down next to him.

Then, he started, "What was Nick doing with you?" He sounded mad.

"Like he said, he was just companying me because I was alone," I said and looked at him.

"Why didn't you ask me to stay with you? Then I could've stayed with you instead of Nick!" he was now, starting to yell at me.

"Well, Megan wanted you to be with her. Megan wanted you to pick out the clothes. And she wanted me to be alone and not with you!" I was now, starting to yell too.

"Oh, so now, you're making it Megan's fault!"

I was shocked and disappointed. I wanted to cry. He was thinking about Megan instead of me! Who does he love, Megan or me!

I turned away and I didn't say anything.

Then, there was a knock on the door. The door opened and it was Alice.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I borrow Bella?"

I stood up and started walking toward the door before Edward even said yes.

"Bella, I'm not done yet, I still have something to say!" Edward said.

"But I don't have anything to talk about with you!" I said and slammed the door behind me.

I followed Alice to her room and I sat on her bed.

She came in front of me and started, "Is everything okay with you and Edward?"

"Yeah, we're okay. Why do you ask?"

"Well you don't look okay to me, and especially after the argument you just had with him."

"I don't know…" I didn't know if I was supposed to tell her.

"Come on, Bella! Spit it out!"

"Okay, okay… well, I was just thinking that Edward was with Megan lately instead of me."

Alice didn't say anything. She just kept looking at me.

"But it's okay! Seriously, just forget everything I said."

"… Bella, I think you already know this, but Edward will and always has loved you more than anything. So you don't have to worry about anything," she said and smiled at me.

I don't know why, but I felt a little better.

"Bella, I think you need to spend some time with Edward. I know! You and Edward can go ice skating tomorrow!"

"I don't know. I think he's mad at me right now…"

"It's okay! I'm going to go ask Edward so stay here!" she said and left the room.

(Edward's POV)

I was sitting on my coach. I couldn't believe that Bella was mad at me.

Then, there was a knock on the door, and Alice walked inside.

"Edward, I know that you and Bella aren't doing so well together lately. I think you should spend some time with Bella together, alone. Why don't you go to ice skating with her tomorrow?" she said.

"That's a great idea!" I said, "Okay, so tomorrow at 11?"

"Yeah, okay." Alice said and left the room.

I was so excited. Alice was right; I needed to spend some time with Bella. I just knew that the date was going to be awesome.


	6. begging

AUTHOR'S NOTE - I'm sorry that I didn't mention this in the story, but the Rameriz live like few houses away from the Cullens.

Chapter 6

(Edward's POV)

It was 10:45 AM. Bella should be arriving any minute to go to our date at the ice skating rink.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

I rushed to the door and opened it.

But instead of Bella standing there smiling it was Megan.

"Oh, hey Megan. What are you doing over here?" I asked.

"I just stopped by to say hi."

I let her inside and closed the door behind her.

Megan sat on the coach and I sat next to her.

"Are you doing anything today?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of busy today," I said.

Then there was a knock on the door, again.

"Oh, I think it's Bella," I said and went to the door.

But Alice got to the door first and said, "I'll get it."

Alice opened the door and there stood my lovely Bella.

"Hey Alice," Bella said.

"Hey Bella, are you ready to go ice skating?"

"Umm…. Sure."

"Good morning, Bella," I said to her.

"Good morning, Edward," she said without looking at me.

I guess she was still mad.

"Well," Alice said and breaking the silence, "I think you two better be going now."

"Okay, let's go Bella," I said and walked over to Bella.

"Wait Edward!" someone yelled.

It was Megan.

"Megan… not now, I…" but she didn't let me finish.

"EDWARD, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! CAN I GO ICE SKATING WITH YOU! I LOVE ICE SKATING!" she begged.

"But Megan, it's a date…. I can't... I'm supposed to be alone with Bella," I said but I soon saw her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just… love ice skating so much. I had so much fun when I ice skated with my family… so…" but she didn't finish because she was starting to cry.

"Okay, okay… you… you can come. Just stop crying!" I said, "Is that okay for you, Bella?"

But she didn't answer me the first time so I asked her again.

"Bella, is that okay for you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she can come," she said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Megan yelled and hugged me.

(Bella's POV)

"Okay, okay… you… you can come. Just stop crying!" he said.

_**What! Why was he letting her come along on our date? It's supposed to be us alone! What was he thinking!**_

"Is that okay for you, Bella?" he asked but I couldn't answer. I was so confused.

"Bella is that okay for you?" he asked again.

I talked at last, "Huh? Oh, yeah, she can come."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Megan yelled and hugged Edward.

**_What! What! Why did she have to hug him! And why isn't Edward pulling away!_**

I was so mad.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, why don't you guys come with us, too?"

They all looked at me with wide, opened eyes.

"But Bella, it's supposed to be a date," said Alice looking all worried.

"It's okay, Alice. I mean, Edward is bringing _his_ Megan on _our_ date, so I think I can bring my friends too, right Edward?" I said and looked at Edward and glared at him.

"Umm…. Yeah, you guys can come." he said.

"Wait, before we go, can I go to the bathroom first?" I asked and they all nodded.

I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

I saw myself crying.

Alice followed me to the bathroom and she saw me crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Please, please don't make loud noises. Then, other people will come!" I said and walked to her and started crying in her chest.

"I can't believe it… why is Edward bringing Megan on our date? Those he care about Megan more than me?" I cried.

"Oh, Bella, it's okay. I'm going to go talk to Edward about this!" she said but I pulled her arm.

"No, don't. It's okay, I'm fine," I said as I wiped my tears.

"Okay, let's go do some ice skating," I said and pulled her arm and headed to the living room.


	7. Ice Skating

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that vampires aren't supposed to fall, but I'm making that they can fall on ice… cuz it's my story! And... I wrote this in the story, but for the people who missed it, Megan can cry. I said it in Chapter 3.**

Chapter 7

- At the ice skating rink -

We were on the ice, skating. I was constantly with Alice and not Edward.

Right now, I didn't want to be with Edward.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" Alice asked me for the billionth times.

"Yes, I am okay. Don't worry about me," I replied while skating.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were all behind us skating in silence.

Surprisingly, I didn't fall even once on ice. I was so amazed.

I looked around and saw Edward with Megan.

I was so mad at her, too. Why does she always have to get in the way of Edward's and my relationship?

Megan was bad at ice skating, very bad.

I thought vampires couldn't fall, but I guess they could, on ice.

Megan was falling _a lot_. But whenever she fell, Edward always caught her.

She laughed and he laughed along.

They looked so happy together.

……………

I couldn't believe what I was thinking: _They looked so happy together._

"I'll be right back," I said to Alice and left the ice. I was walking to the vending machines to buy some hot chocolate.

It was so hard walking with the ice skating shoes on the ground.

Then, I fell like I thought I would.

I felt two cold arms swoosh around my waist.

It was Edward. I stood up and said a little thank you.

"Oh, Bella, you are nothing without me," he said and smiled.

"Oh, really, Edward? I don't think so," I said and turned my back on him.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

**_What's wrong? What's wrong? What the hell is he thinking? _**

"Edward, you want to know what's wrong?" I yelled, "What's wrong is that you are…"

But I didn't finish.

I didn't want to tell him. He should find out on his own.

I started walking back to the ice.

"Bella, wait!" Edward said and grabbed my arm.

"Ouch!" I said. He was actually starting to hurt me.

"Bella, tell me what you were saying!" he said and still not letting go of my arm.

"I think you're smart enough to find out on your own!" I yelled.

Alice heard me yelling and came out to look for me. She spotted me in a second and came running towards me.

"I'll talk about this when we get back," he said and left.

For the first time ever, Edward looked scary.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice said when she finally reached me.

"No... I don't know what to do… I can't… I don't know…" I said and started sobbing in her chest.

"I think you need to go home," she said and I nodded as I continued to sob.

"Be right back," she said, so I sat on the bench.

Then, from the corner of my eyes, I saw some figure coming towards me.

It was Megan.

"Hey, Bella, doing okay with Edward?" she said and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm doing all right thanks to you!" I said. By now, I stopped crying.

"Bella, Bella, you can't always blame it on people you know…. I hope everything goes well with you and Edward," she smiled and left.

I wanted to strangle her. If it wasn't her fault, I would be with Edward without having any problems.

Alice came back.

"Bella, let's go," she said and we went to Rosalie's car and headed home.

(Edward's POV)

I was so frustrated after Bella was so mad at me.

I looked around for Megan but she wasn't anywhere on the ice.

Then I saw Alice talking to Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

I tried to read their thoughts but Alice's was the only one I could read because they were all blocking their minds.

Alice's mind: _Edward is such an asshole. Why did he let Bella cry! _

**_What! I let her cry! I am such a monster!_**

But that was all I read before she blocked her mind as well.

She noticed that I read her thoughts and looked at me.

She gave me a glare and left.

"Edward?"

I turned around and it was Megan.

She looked like she was crying a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Then more tears came out of her eyes.

"No… I was just talking to Bella, and she told me that things weren't going well with you and Bella. Then she blamed me for messing up her relationship with you."

"Wait, I'll be right back," I said and went to Jasper.

"Jasper, where did Alice go?" I asked.

Then instead of Jasper, Rosalie answered me.

"Edward, you jackass!" she said, "Alice went home with Bella because of you!"

"What! Why!" I was confused.

"Well, I think you should ask Bella and not us if you want to know why. Edward, we're leaving. You can stay with Megan if you want to," this time Jasper talked.

"No, I'll go home. I need to talk to Bella."

And we headed home.


	8. Arguement

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know most of you hate Megan… but I will find a way to make her very, very miserable. I just don't know how… so if you have any good ideas to how I should torture Megan, please tell me! **

Chapter 8

(Edward's POV)

The second I enter the house, I went straight up to Alice's room.

I didn't knock. I just barged into the room.

I saw Bella sitting on Alice's bed, crying, and Alice sitting next to her, comforting her.

"Bella, I need to talk to you right now!" I said.

But Bella didn't answer.

Instead, Alice answered.

"Edward, can't you see? Bella is in no condition to talk to anyone right now, especially you!" she yelled.

"But I need to talk to you!" I said to Bella and not Alice.

"Edward… god you're annoying! Just wait few minutes OUTSIDE!" she answered again.

"Fine," I said and went outside.

(Bella's POV)

I knew that Edward was so mad at me.

But it wasn't my fault that he was acting like a total asshole.

"Bella, do you want to go talk to him?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Or else, I'll regret someday," I said and stood up.

I walked out of the room and saw Edward standing there.

"I need to talk to you too, Edward," I said.

"Okay, let's go to my room," he said and he walked to his room.

I followed him and he sat down on his bed.

"Edward, I want to talk without any more yelling to do," I said because I just couldn't stand when he yelled at me.

He nodded and started, "Bella, I don't know what's gotten into you. Why are you so mad? Also, I don't know why you are making it all Megan's fault."

_**WHAT! Although I said that I wanted to do it without any yelling, but he was seriously starting to annoy me. **_

"Well," I said, "I was sad, sad that you were caring about Megan more than me. You were taking time for her and not me."

His eyes were wide opened in surprise.

"What! Taking time for Megan? What the hell are you talking about!" he yelled.

It wasn't working. He was starting to yell when I told him not to…

"You don't know what you're talking about, Edward! You brought Megan on our date! Don't you know that dates are supposed to be alone!" I was starting to yell too.

I just couldn't stand it.

"But…… Megan was crying…" he said.

"So, she could've gone on another day?" I yelled, "When we were skating, you were always at her side and not mine. I felt like you just left me alone. You cared about Megan more than me! Damn you, EDWARD!"

I was now starting to cry. I tried to hold them back, but I couldn't. they just rolled down my cheeks.

"Bella… I didn't know that you felt like this…" he said and came toward me.

I didn't say anything back. I just continued to sob.

He pulled me into his arms. Right now, I didn't want to touch his filthy hands that touched Megan.

"Edward, let me go!" I yelled and struggled but he didn't loosen his grip.

"No, I won't," he said and hugged me tighter.

"Bella, I'm really, really sorry. I really didn't know. I love you. I'll promise I'll never let you feel that way again," he said and kissed my cheeks.

I was so relieved when he told me that he loved me. I was so glad to be back in his cold, strong arms.

After a long slience, I finally answered. "You promise?"

"Swear!" he said and gave me a passionate kiss.

When we _finally _stopped kissing, he said, "I know, to make it all up to you for me, being an asshole, we should go on a date tomorrow!"

"A date? Where?" I asked in surprise.

"Hmm… let's see, what about the meadow?" he said.

"Oh Edward," I said and hugged him tightly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"OF COURSE!"

Then he gave me back a big hug.

I was so glad to be back with Edward.

**Sorry that chapter is short. But I will update the next chapter quickly. I think the next chapter is going to be shocking. O!**


	9. Unexpected Guests

Chapter 9

(Edward's POV)

"Bella, so I'll pick you up tomorrow at your house around 9," I said while I continued to hug her.

"Okay, well, I think I should go now. Charlie will be home soon," she said and she pulled away.

"Okay, I'll take you home."

"No, I will."

I turned around and saw Alice standing by the door.

"I was in the middle of talking to her when you interrupted me," she said.

"Oh yeah. Well then, bye Edward," Bella said and kissed me.

"Bye Bella."

(Bella's POV)

I was in the car with Alice.

"So everything is back to normal with you and Edward right?" she asked and broke the silence.

"Yeah I guess, we're having a date tomorrow," I said happily.

"That's good," she said and we were already at my house.

"Thanks."

I was so excited for tomorrow.

-Next Day-

(Edward's POV)

I ran downstairs. I couldn't wait to see my Bella laughing, smiling, blushing.

After we talked yesterday, I thought about what she said.

I hated to admit it but she was right. I was taking time for Megan and caring about her too much that I wasn't with Bella at all.

I wanted to see Bella so bad.

I wanted to make up for all the time I wasn't there for her.

I opened the front door and saw Megan standing there.

"Oh hey, Edward. I was going to ring the bell right now… that's when you opened the door," she said and smiled.

"Umm…. Okay…" I said but I didn't want to waste any more time with her…

She walked inside the house and turned to look at me.

"Are you doing anything today?" she asked me.

"Yes I am. I'm going on a dat ewith Bella," I said and she looked like she was going to say something, "but you can't come along on our date."

She looked at me surprisingly and whined.

"I'm sorry… but I seriously need to spend some time with her, _alone._"

"Edward PLEASE!" she begged, "I want to spend time with you as much as you want to spend some time with Bella!"

But I had to see Bella _now. _

"Megan…. I," but before I finished, Megan walked toward me and hugged me.

She looked up at me but she didn't say anything.

Her eyes were filled with sadness.

But suddenly, Rosalie was right next to Megan.

Megan gasped in surprise and Rosalie grabbed her arm off of me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Edward?" she started yelling at me.

I didn't know why she was yelling at me all the sudden.

"Rosalie…. What," but she didn't let me finish.

"I heard all from Alice. Why aren't you with Bella? Why are you with her (Megan) and not Bella? She needs you more than Megan does! Especially now!" I couldn't say anything. I was just staring at her in surprise.

**_Alice, you blabber mouth!_**

"Why are you letting her hug you? What about Bella? I thought you loved her?"

The moment I heard what she said, I glared at her.

"Don't you dare say that I don't love her! I love her more than anything!" I was now, starting to yell too.

"Then why aren't you acting like you do!" she looked like she was going to cry if she could have.

Then she looked at Megan and gave her a glare.

"You too! Stop acting like a baby! You know that Edward isn't going be there for you all the time! Stop taking Edward from Bella!" she screamed.

She squeezed Megan's arm.

"Rosalie stop!" I told her.

Then she punched me hard in the chest.

By then, the whole family was downstairs.

Rosalie continued to punch me in the chest.

Then Emmett got her hands and said, "Ros. stop!"

"Stop counting on Edward and Edward only! Why can't you count on somebody else but Edward!"

She looked at me one more time, "Jackass. If you continue to do this, you'll loose Bella for sure," and said before she ran upstairs to her room in full speed and slammed the door shut making a loud noise.

I was shocked

I didn't know that she cared about Bella that much.

I turned around to tell Megan that she didn't have to worry about what Rosalie said and that everything was going to be okay, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Megan?" I asked my family.

"She went upstairs to her room," Esme said, "And Edward, Rosalie is right. If you keep on doing this, Bella won't trust you and she'll leave you."

Esme turned around and left. So did the others.

They just gave me a cold look before they each left.

But Alice just stood there looking at me.

"Edward, what's gotten into you? Before, all you cared about was Bella. You've changed. I can't help you anymore with you and Bella. You'll just have to fix it yourself," she said before she left.

But I ignored them, all of them.

I just went upstairs to check on Megan.

I knocked the door and entered her room.

(Bella's POV)

It was already 10.

Edward was supposed to be here about an hour ago.

I was starting to get worried, so I got the phone to call him.

Right when I got the phone, it rang.

I picked up expecting Edward on the other line.

"Hello."

"Hi, it's me Nick."

"Oh hey Nick."

"Look Bella, I need to tell you something important. Can I come over to your house for just like 5 minutes?"

"Sure," I said and hung up after he said bye.

The door bell rang right after I put the phone back.

_**Wow, he is really fast.**_

I rushed to the door and opened it.

But I saw someone else standing there.

"Long time no see."

I was shocked at what I saw.

_**Victoria**_

"Victoria, what are you doing here," I asked fearfully.

"Just getting a little revenge on Edward for killing James," she said as she walked inside the house.

I knew it was useless but I tried to run out the door.

Then she grabbed my arm and sunk her nails in.

I screamed in pain.

"I don't think you're going anywhere," she said and laughed.

My arm was starting to bleed from her nails.

"I wonder how Edward will react when he sees you just lying there on the floor all bloody," she laughed.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Okay Bella, I'll let go of you when I'm done with you."

Then, she put her hands on my neck and started choking me.

I gasped for air.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked me and threw me across the room.

I slammed against the wall and clasped to the ground.

I couldn't move.

_**Edward… where are you? **_

"I'm surprised that Edward isn't here for you by now."

She came over to me and grabbed my neck.

She opened her mouth.

She was going to bite me.

**_I'm going to die here? Edward…._**

I couldn't keep my eyes opened.

Then I heard the door opened.

"BELLA!"

_**Edward?...**_

He got Victoria off of me.

I couldn't see but I heard them slamming each other on the wall.

"DAMN YOU!" Victoria screamed.

I could barely see, but I saw a figure leaving the house in full speed.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and saw…..

_Nick_

_**Nick… where's Edward... when I needed him the most?**_

" Don't worry, she's gone... Oh Bella, are you okay?" he said and touched my cheeks.

"Yea… I think I just got bruises all over the body…. but I think I'll be okay…" I said.

Then Nick hugged me.

"Nick..."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

I couldn't believe he cared about me so much.

"Thank you, Nick. Without you, I wouldn't be here right now…"

He didn't say anything.

He just continued to hug me and I hugged him back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So... how was it? Isn't Edward an asshole? Please Review!**


	10. Where are you?

Chapter 10

(Bella's POV)

After hugging for quite some time, I pulled away.

"Nick…. Umm…. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Bella, are you sure you're okay? You look…. hurt," he asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes, Nick. I'm all right," I said as I looked into his eyes.

His eyes looked so beautiful, but at the same time, they were filled with sadness and worry .

"Okay… but where is Edward at a time like this?" he asked.

When he mentioned Edward's name, I felt like my heart was ripped apart.

_**Where the hell is Edward?**_

"I… I don't know…" I said and looked away quickly.

He just looked at me and hugged me again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

I was so shocked, disappointed… betrayed.

Why didn't Edward come? How could he just forget about me, our date? Why didn't he save me when I needed him the most?

I had countless questions in my mind.

How could he do this to me?

That was when I noticed that I was in Nick's mini cooper.

I looked at him.

He noticed it and asked me, "Are you feeling better?"

He looked worried.

I didn't know why he cared about me so much.

"Yea I am. Thanks for everything, again."

He smiled.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

I snorted and said, "Can we go to Edward's house… to check on him?"

"Sure," he said as he continued to drive.

In few minutes, we were already at their house.

I got out the car and walked to the front door.

Nick stayed in the car.

I knocked the door and Alice opened it in a matter of seconds.

"Hi!" she said excitedly.

"Hey, is Edward there?"

"What? Isn't he with you… you know, for your date?" she said in confusion.

"WHAT! Umm… no," I whispered.

"Then, I don't know where he is."

"Okay, well I'll go look for him."

"Do you want me to help you look?" she asked.

"No, it's okay. Plus, Nick's with me, so no worries," I said and smiled.

She took a long pause before saying anything.

"Bella… do you…." she said but then stopped, "Nevermind."

"What, tell me!" I commanded her.

"No, and you better go look for Edward fast. It looks like it's going to start raining."

"Fine," I sighed and ran back to the car.

"Nick, Edward isn't at the house. I'm going to go look for him. I think I should go alone so I don't cause you any more trouble," I said as I opened the door.

"I'll help you. I can't leave you alone after what just happened. Plus, I don't know what trouble you might get in being by yourself," he smiled and pulled me in the car.

He took off driving.

Although he was facing the front, I saw a huge smiled across his face.

I didn't know why, but I felt much calmer when I saw his smile.

"So, where should we go looking first?" he asked me.

"Umm… let's see…. What about the woods."

"Sure," he said.

We reached the woods but there was no sign of any cars or people.

I didn't want to waste any more time so we tried another place.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

We went to the ice skating rink that we went the other day, but he was no where in sight.

Then we tried the mall, the school, and other places I remember being with Edward.

But he was no where.

I was really worried.

_**Oh Yea! I can call him!**_

At that, I started dialing his cell number.

It rang two times before the answering machine went on.

"Damn!" I yelled.

Nick turned to look at me but turned away quickly after our eyes met.

"This is the last place I have in my mind….. the meadow," I whispered.

Nick nodded and headed to the meadow.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter is SHORT… but if I continued, it would have been like SUPER long…. so yea…. sorry…. **


	11. Cascade of tears

Chapter 11

(Bella's POV)

"What are you going to do if Edward isn't at the meadow?" Nick asked me as we continued to walk through the woods.

"I'm just going to wait for him until he returns, I guess," I said as I quickly walked toward the meadow.

"What if he doesn't return?"

"Then I guess I'll wait forever," I laughed, "I need to be there for him when he returns."

Then he pulled my arm.

"Why do you need to wait for him?"

I looked him straight in the eyes, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… he wasn't there for you when you needed him. Then why do you be there for him when he needs you?"

Then he pulled me closer to him.

"Nick….. let go…" I struggled to free myself but failed.

He was too strong.

"He's not right for you! You love him so much, but that's not how he feels about!" he yelled.

I just stared at him and finally said, "I don't understand."

I was confused.

"I don't know how to tell you this… but…"

He stopped and just looked at me.

"Tell me what!" I asked anxiously.

"…. I think he has feelings for Megan," he whispered sadly.

"Nick…… why are you saying this!" I struggled more.

But he only held me in his arms harder.

"Bella… you don't deserve a guy who flirts with other vampires… you deserve a better guy," he said.

He breathed down on my neck.

"Bella… I love you. I love you more than anything. Edward isn't right for you. I promise to treat you much better than Edward."

_**Nick… loves me?... but I can't… Edward.**_

"Nick… I can't… Edward… I can't betray him."

Then he put his hands on my cheeks and pulled my face closer to his.

"No…!" I yelled and pulled him away.

I ran as fast as possible toward the meadow.

"Bella!" Nick called after me.

But I ignored it.

I finally saw the meadow.

I was relieved to see Edward sitting there smiling.

But what I saw was what I didn't want to see, ever.

_**Megan**_

I just stood there.

I was too shocked of what I saw.

I couldn't do anything.

I thought I would've been crying by now, but no tears fell down my cheeks. I tried to call Edward but nothing came out of my mouth like I just lost my voice all the sudden.

Nick caught up and saw Edward with Megan.

"Bella…" he whispered.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned around and ran away from the meadow, from Edward.

"Bella!" Nick yelled and pulled my arm.

He turned me around so that I was facing him.

"Ha… you… you were right, Nick," I wasn't sure if he heard me since I was talking so soft, "You were right… Edward likes Megan… and not _me."_

Right then, tears fell down my cheeks.

_**Edward….. with another girl.**_

"Edward… Edward…" I cried out his name over and over as a sobbed.

I clasped to the ground and started crying.

I couldn't take it. Edward doesn't love me anymore.

Then I felt two strong arms around me, tightly. His cold skin rubbed against mine.

I cried and cried for Edward.

Nick just held me in his arms as I cried continuously in his chest.

"Bella… I'm so sorry," he whispered. He sounded like he was crying.

But it didn't matter to me right now.

What mattered was that Edward didn't love me anymore like he used too.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When I noticed, I was in Nick's car.

We were at my house.

He got out but I stayed in the car. I couldn't move.

"Bella…" he said as he pulled me out of the car.

He escorted me inside my house and up to my room.

"Bella… are you sure you don't need me around?" he asked as I sat on the bed.

"Yea... I need some time alone."

"Okay…. well, call me if you need me," he said and I nodded.

He left the room and I heard his car starting.

He drove away and I just sat there motionless.

Then, I felt warm tears slide down my cheeks.

I started sobbing.

_**Edward.. how could you? **_

I continued to cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: …………………… OMG! EDWARD! YOU FREAK! I'm so mad at my story…. (cry cry) well… anyway, please review.**


	12. Multiple Feelings

Chapter 12

(Bella's POV)

I opened my eyes and noticed that I fell asleep on my bed. I didn't remember anything.

Then it all came back to me.

_**Edward…. Megan….. **_

I felt terrible inside when it reminded me of Edward and Megan.

Then I remembered Nick….

I felt my face getting warmer. I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my cheeks turning pink.

I just stared at myself in the mirror.

_**No… this can't be happening….. this is just a coincidence…**_

With that, I rushed to take a quick shower.

I got out, brushed my teeth, and slipped on my white, striped turtleneck and jeans.

I ate my cereal, but spitted out immediately since it tasted like crap.

I looked at the expiration date and it was one week after the expiration date.

_**Eww…. **_

I drank a cup of milk and rushed out the door.

Surprisingly, Edward wasn't there standing for me and smiling, saying he was really sorry to miss the date yesterday.

But it was better for me that he wasn't there since I don't know how to talk to him anymore after yesteraday.

I got into my truck and put on Claire de Lune.

I drove into the parking lot of the school and got out.

I saw Edward's Volvo and sighed. **_Where is he? _**

I started walking and in the distance, I saw Edward. I was going to call out his name, but I soon saw Megan talking beside him.

I turned away and walked the opposite direction from Edward.

I wanted to cry so bad, but I bit my bottom lip and held it back.

Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around, afraid that it would be Edward but I saw Nick standing there with a crooked smile just like Edward's.

"Hey," I said and tried to smile.

I felt my cheeks get warmer and Nick chuckled. I turned around.

"Bella… about yesterday," he started. I felt shivers go down my spines.

"Nick," someone called. I turned around and it was Ian standing there.

"I need to tell you something," he said and Nick turned to look at me before he went off to Ian.

All the sudden, I felt sick. I felt like I was going to throw up. Maybe it was because of the cereal.

I couldn't stand anymore; I kneeled down and placed my hand over my mouth to keep myself from puking.

"Bella, are you okay!" Nick said as he came running toward me.

"No…." I said as I kept my hand over my mouth.

"Okay, I'll get you home," he said.

Suddenly, I felt myself lift up.

Nick was holding me up and he started walking to the parking lot. I didn't argue, I just sat there motionless. I heard whispers. Then I dazed off.

(Edward's POV)

"Edward, thank you so much for being with me yesterday. I really needed someone to be at my side," Megan whispered.

"No problem," I said. I don't know why, but something was wrong, I felt distracted.

"I've been thinking of leaving Forks soon," she started and I turned to look at her quickly, "and I was thinking of you coming with me, to live together... forever. I know you have Bella, but I don't think she's right for you. She is a human, and you aren't thinking of changing her, are you?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"Well, if you are, don't. I don't mean to be mean, but I think if you do, Bella will regret someday . I don't think you want that to happen, do you? Also, she's starting to flirt with Nick. I think she's falling in love with him. I think you should leave her and come with me. Everyone will be happy that way," she said and smiled.

"Megan…. I," I started but I heard Jessica screaming in excitement.

"OH MY GOD! YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE THIS! I THINK BELLA IS CHEATING ON EDWARD!" she screamed at her friends.

_**What! Bella, cheating on me? I'm going to kill Jessica!**_

I growled but soon I felt calmness take over me.

I knew right away that it was Megan doing it.

I looked at Megan and she shook her head.

"What she is saying is true, Edward," she whispered sadly.

I turned away not believing her and read Jessica's thought.

_Oh my god! Bella is so lucky to have Nick carrying her around! She looked a little sick… But still, she has two hot guys! Man, she is LUCKY!_

_**Sick? My Bella sick? And Nick holding her? I am so going to rip that vampire in pieces!**_

I was so angry and I dialed Bella's cell phone number quickly and she answered.

"Hello," she whispered. Her voice was weak.

"Bella, where the hell are you!" I asked quickly.

"I'm at my house. I felt sick so Nick took me home," she whispered.

"But…" but I was soon interrupted.

"Bella, you should get some rest." I heard someone say in the background.

_**Nick**_

"Okay… Edward, I need to go," she said.

"Bella, I'm going to your house this instant!" I yelled.

"No Edward, I'll go to your house after I wake up so… just wait," she said.

"No, Bella…"

"Edward… please," she begged.

"Fine."

I hung up and rushed to the car.

"Edward, are you going home?" Megan asked and I nodded, "Can I go home too?" and I nodded again.

(Bella's POV)

I laid on my bed. Nick was standing next to me. He sat down on the corner of my bed.

"Nick…. I," I said but I was interrupted.

"Bella… just get some rest."

I nodded.

I was really tired and my eyes were only half opened.

I saw Nick coming closer and I felt his cold lips touch against my forehead.

I didn't do anything or say anything about it. I just went to sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: kk…. So how was it? Please review and…. Omg… I don't know where to put Ian… in the story... oh well…**


	13. Nightmare come true

Chapter 13

(Bella's POV)

I woke up in my bed. I looked out the window. It was cloudy outside. The sun was covered by the clouds and it looked like it was going to rain sometime soon.

I went to take a quick shower.

After I got out and put on my clothes, I went downstairs to get something to eat (cough not cereal cough).

I was in the kitchen when I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around and saw Nick smiling at me.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you feeling today?" he asked me.

"Umm… I'm feeling good," I said.

"Good."

"You know yesterday, you were talking to Ian before I felt like puking. What did he tell you?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I couldn't get to hear it since you were about to puke."

"Oh, sorry," I said, "Look, I'm going to Edward's house, so thanks for everything. I'm fine now."

"Okay."

At that, I took my jacket and headed for my truck.

(Nick's POV)

As Bella left, my phone rang.

"Hello," I said as I picked it up.

"It's me Ian. Look, I need to tell you something that I didn't get to tell you. I'm at Bella's house so come out," Ian told me.

"Okay, I'll be out in a sec."

I rushed outside and saw Ian's Hummer there.

I got into the passenger seat.

Ian started the car as he started, "The thing I was going to tell you is… you know that Megan likes Edward, right?" I nodded.

"Well, I have a feeling that she's going to take Edward from Bella no matter what it takes. She's going to leave soon, and she's going to take Edward with her."

I didn't say anything.

"Ian, go to Edward's house, now," I demanded and Ian nodded.

(Bella's POV)

I needed to talk to Edward.

I parked my car on their driveway and knocked the door.

Alice opened the door and smiled.

But I wasn't in a mood of smiling.

"Alice, where is Edward," I asked without looking at her.

"Umm… he's upstairs."

I walked inside without saying another word to Alice.

I went upstairs and saw Megan coming down the stairs.

She smiled and whispered, "Having a hard time with Edward, huh?"

I ignored her and headed to his room. I opened the door and there sat Edward on his couch listening to music.

He looked up and said, "Bella, what are you…" (Long pause), "Oh, shit. Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Uh huh, sure," I said and glared at him.

He walked toward me.

"Edward… this isn't working…" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"After Megan… after Megan moved here, all you care about is her. I don't think this will work out, Edward."

He stared at me and finally said, "Bella, NO…"

He grabbed my shoulders and shouted, "Bella, why are you doing this to me? NO… I'll promise not to do this again… so just don't do this to me…."

He started to sod without any tears.

"You already promised… but you didn't keep your promise. I can't trust you anymore," I whispered. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

I pulled away from him and ran downstairs.

Everyone was in the living room. As I came down with tears rolling down my eyes, everyone stared at me.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice stopped me from running any further.

"Alice, thanks for all the fun times. I can't see you anymore, but I'll never forgive you…" I said as I ran out the door.

I opened it and it was raining. Just like the day in the nightmare I had. So it was coming true, and nothing can stop me anymore.

Edward came running down the stairs.

"Bella, NO!"

I looked at him one_ last_ time and whispered, "Edward, I don't love you anymore"

I saw Megan sitting on the couch with a smile across her face.

I turned around and ran outside.

The rain poured onto me and my long hair got wet in a second.

"Bella!"

"Edward, you have to let me go! I can't stay with you anymore!" I cried in the rain.

"Bella, you can't….you can't just leave me like this!" Edward growled as his beautiful hair got wet.

"I can't stay with you anymore. I found my other love." I said. I couldn't stand to look at Edward so much in pain. He looked so heart broken. I just couldn't stay with him any longer. Edward would have a happy life without me, he just had to.

I tried to run but Edward jerked my arm.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" I screamed as tear drops ran down my cheeks one by one.

When Edward saw my tears, he let go of my arm.

I ran in the rain. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward clasp to the ground. I didn't even look back to see Edward. I couldn't, because if I did, I would have turned back to him.

"BELLA!" He screamed after me. But I kept running, running as fast as I could. At the same time, I was crying. It was so hard to see when my tears and the rain were making my vision all blurry. Then everything went all black.

(Nick's POV)

We reached Edward's house.

I got out but I saw someone coming toward me.

_**Bella**_

I tried to call out her name but before I did, I saw her face covered in tears.

When she passed Ian's car, she fell down.

I called out her name as I ran toward her.

I held her in my arms. She had fainted.

Right then, anger erupted (?).

I looked at Ian and he nodded. I ran toward the house. I saw Edward kneeling on the ground. His hands in fists. He was trembling.

I pulled shirt to make him stand up.

I punched him with all my stength across his face. He fell down.

"You asshole! Why the hell did you do that to Bella! She loved you and that's how you treat her!" I yelled at him.

He just sat there motionless.

"God!"

I ran back to the car. Ian had put Bella in the backseat and we drove off to my house.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: please please please review!**


	14. Be gone, Edward

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you don't review…. I'll stop writing at the best part of the story which will be coming up soon. That means I won't write no more!**

Chapter 14

(Edward's POV)

The punch that Nick gave me actually hurt. My face was numb from the punch. But it was nothing compared to the pain that Bella was taking in.

I sat there in the rain. My head was totally blanked out from the break up. I couldn't take this.

**_Why did she have to break up with me? _**I continuously asked myself.

Then, I felt my body lift up from the wet, cold ground.

It was Emmett carrying me into the house. He dropped me on the couch. He didn't even say a word.

Then, Alice gave me a blanket. Actually _threw _me the blanket, hard.

I just looked up at her without saying anything.

"You are the stupidest person I know! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET BELLA FEEL LIKE THAT!" she yelled at me. But still no words came out of my mouth.

After a long pause, I finally spoke.

"I…. I don't know…" I whispered.

I hated myself for being so weak.

"Bella was looking for you! She was looking for you on the day of your date! How could you just forget about the date! How could you do this to her! You are a total asshole!" she yelled.

"What? Bella was looking for me? When?" I asked as i got off the couch.

She just looked at me with sad eyes. She turned away and went to Jasper for support. He took her into his arms.

Then Esme came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Edward, what happened to you? I don't get it, none of us do. Why are you acting like this?" she asked with her kind voice.

She looked at me and I read her thoughts.

_I'm so disappointed with him. How could he let her be like that?_

"God! What do you know about me? You don't know anything about me. Stop acting like you know everything, because you don't!" I shouted at them.

They all looked at me surprised.

I couldn't take all the staring they were doing. I ran out of the house in full speed to my Volvo.

They were calling out my name but I ignored them.

I needed some time alone, without people yelling at me every second. I needed to see Bella and talk to her.

(Bella's POV)

I opened my eyes half way.

I smelled a soft, fresh smell, maybe fruity one.

I opened my eyes fully and saw someone staring at me with worried eyes.

It was Nick.

"Nick…. Where am I?" I asked him eagerly.

"You're at my house. You fainted by… umm… Edward's house."

The sound of his name made a wave of pain go through me.

"Oh…" was all I could managed to say.

"Bella… I know this is a bad time… but," before he finished, there was banging on the door.

"Be right back," he said and left the room.

I saw a mirror next to the bed and I looked at myself. My eyes were swollen from all the crying I did. I looked ridiculous.

Then I was interrupted from my thought when I heard Nick's yelling.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you know that you being here will make her more in pain?"

I got on my feet and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Ian standing there like he was blocking me.

"Umm… Ian, I need to get through," I said as I tried to get past him.

"I can't, Bella. Nick told me to not let you come out of the room." So he was trying to block me.

Then I heard more yelling.

"Just leave!"

"No, I need to talk to her!" said a familiar voice.

I tiptoed to see who it was. I was so dumb to not recognize the sound of his voice.

There, I saw Edward yelling back at Nick. He caught my eyes and I turned away from him quickly.

"Bella…." But before he said another word, I said, "Edward, just go back to Megan and leave me alone. You were kind enough to let _her _go to _our _meadow on the day of our date, so I bet being with her wouldn't be a problem."

"What! You were there! What, Bella! Don't you ever say that!" He yelled.

"Edward just leave me alone! I don't want to see your face anymore!" I said as I began to sob.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. Please, just give me one more chance. Or at least talk to me about it," he said in his sweet voice.

"I don't have anything to talk about with you," I said as I slammed the door behind me.

"_Bella!" _he yelled. His voice sounded like it was going to lose itself (?). I couldn't take it. I put my hands over my ears but they were useless. I still heard Edward screaming out my name as Nick got him out of the house.

The moment Edward was out of the house, Nick came to the room in a flash. He opened the door and walked in.

I lost control over my body and fell down on my knees.

"Bella, are you okay?" Nick asked as he came to me.

"Nick, I don't know…. I don't know if I can handle this… I can't… I can't do this…" I sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

(Edward's POV)

I walked in the house and slammed the door behind me making a loud _bang._

I couldn't believe Bella wasn't talking to me.

I was so frustrated. I walked up to my room without saying anything to anyone.

I walked inside and blasted the music on so I could get everyone's thoughts out of the way.

Few minutes later, someone walked in.

I growled and it was Megan.

"Edward, I… I'm so sorry about what happened with you and Bella. Are you okay? I _know _you'll find someone better than that Bella," she said.

Then she placed her hand on my shoulder.

**_Better person than _that _Bella?_**

I grabbed her hand off of my shoulder and growled at her. She backed away a little.

"You don't know anything about BELLA! Don't you dare even talk like that about my Bella!" I yelled at her as I stood up, "And, why do you think I want to hear your little apology right this second!Why do you think I even want to talk to you right now!"

"Well, I was just saying. And just pointing this out, but she isn't _your_ Bella anymore and you know that. She loves Nick, and not you," she said.

I wanted to kill her, rip her into pieces, but instead, I felt numb. I lost the control over my body. I couldn't do anything. I just fell down on my bed without any emotions.

"That's more like it," she said and smiled. She sat down next to me and leaned closer.

Her face was coming closer to mine. I was numb, like I didn't have any control now. Like something was taking over my body. Her lips were about to touch my lip, when the door bursted open.

**Author's note: remember, if you don't review, you won't get to read the rest… muahahaha! I feel so evil! Haha.. jk**


	15. Pain for U

Chapter 15

(Bella's POV)

Nick held me tightly in his arms.

"Bella… close your eyes," Nick whispered in my ears.

"What… Why?" I asked him as I looked up to him.

"Just do it," and so I did.

Then I felt my body lift up. I tried to open my eyes, but he placed his hands on it to keep me from opening them.

I whined and he laughed.

After few minutes I felt my body being placed on a soft ground.

Then he whispered, "Okay Bella, you can open them."

I opened my eyes and I gasped.

(Edward's POV)

The door busted open. I gasped and look.

It was Emmett kicking the door open but I saw Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Ian behind him.

"What the…" but before I finished, Emmett came over to me and punched me across the face just like what Nick did. I flew to the wall and crashed against it.

"Snap out of it, Edward!" he yelled.

"Ow… yea Emmett, I really needed that (right)," I said as I stood up and placed my hand on my cheek where he punched me.

Megan backed away from me.

Ian walked in the room and got Megan by her arm.

"Megan, why the hell did you do that for!" he yelled at her.

"Ian, just leave me alone!" she yelled back.

"Okay… what is going on?" I asked. I wasn't on the same page as them.

"She was using her powers against you!" Rosalie yelled.

I looked at Rosalie, then to Megan.

"Megan… is that ture?"

She turned away from me.

Rosalie walked up to her and she slapped her hard across the face.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" she screeched at her.

She growled at Rosalie and held her hands up.

She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Rosalie gasped in pain and fell down on her knees. She continued to scream in pain.

"Rosalie!" Emmett ran to her side.

"Megan, stop it!" Ian said as he held her arms behind her. She struggled against Ian and she freed herself.

Jasper used his power to stop the pain Rosalie was having.

Megan looked at Jasper. Suddenly, Jasper started growling at Alice and he ran to her and pushed her against the wall. Alice clasped to the ground and whimpered in pain.

Carisle and Esme came to my room and saw Jasper hurting Alice.

Carisle got Jasper off of Alice and he stopped growling.

He was back into himself and he saw Alice kneeling on the ground in pain.

"Alice!" he yelled and ran to her.

He used his powers to ease out the pain. "I'm so sorry," he apologized many times.

Then, Megan looked at me to use her power against me, but just in time, Megan fell back and fainted.

I turned around and saw Jasper using his powers on Megan.

"Thanks Jasper," I said and he nodded.

(Megan's POV)

I opened my eyes and saw 8 vampires staring at me angry.

I sat up.

Then Jasper came over and said, "So, you want pain?"

Then a wave of pain went through me. I gasped in pain but no one helped me.

"Stop!" I yelled and pushed him against the wall.

"I don't need this!" I yelled. I only wanted Edward in the first place, but why does everyone have to be such an asshole. I needed Edward more than Bella. I need him. No matter what it takes, I will get him.

I saw that Edward was reading my thoughts.

_Edward, I omly loved you. That's why I did all this. _

He looked at me surprised and with a sad look.

Then, tears came out of my eyes and I ran out of the house and headed to the forest.

(Bella's POV)

I gasped as I saw a beautiful sunset. I was somehow at a beach. I looked around and saw Nick standing next to me and smiling.

"Nick… this is beautiful," I said as I turned around to see the sunset again.

"How did you do this?"

"Well, didn't Megan ever tell you about my powers?"

"Oh yea!" I yelled out, "Wow, you've gotten an amazing power."

"I thought you might like it since you were a little down," he said and smiled.

Then I saw 3 people walking towards us. I looked closely and I saw that it was Nick, Ian, and Megan.

"That's you, Nick?" I asked curiously.

He didn't say anything so I looked at him and he was laughing, "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing!"

I laughed with him and I forgot all about Edward.

"This is the time when we went to Hawaii. They can't see you since we're invisible to them," he explained.

"That's so cool," I whispered and turned back.

I watched the sun slowly go down. It looked so beautiful.

Then he turned me around so that I was facing him.

"Bella, I know this is a bad time, but…" he said, "I love you."

I just stared at him without saying anything.

"Nick… I," but before I finished, he placed his index finger on my lips.

"Wait… You don't have to forget about Edward fully before being with me. You can take as much time as you can, Bella. I have no right to rush you. But I just want to be there for you if you need someone. Plus, I know that you still like him." he said in soft voice.

"No I don't!" I corrected him. I was surprised at myself. I didn't want Nick to misunderstand me. I wanted him to know my true feelings... about him.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I hated myself for acting this way.

"I… I don't know what to say…" I said.

"Bella, can I just stay with you so I can always be there for you?" he asked.

I felt like myself being with him. It was the same feeling when I was with Edward but better. I hated to admit it but I realized that I loved him.

I nodded slowly.

He just smiled and he came closer.

I smiled and he came even closer.

I closed my eyes and I felt his cold lips softly touch against mine.

He backed away to see my reaction. I blushed and he smiled.

He kissed me again but more passionately. He gave me a deepest kiss I ever had.

When we broke apart, he took me into his arms and we stayed like that for a long time.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: MUAHAHAHA! So… how is it? Haha… you'll see the rest when you review! I hope you like my story! Just to tell you, it'll end soon. Also, don't stop reading my stroy because I'm telling you, it gonna be good!**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry… my titles for my chapters are really stupid… but just deal with it**


	17. Goodbye

**A/N: Umm… this chapter has many people's POV, but they are really short. So just deal with it.**

Chapter 16

(Edward's POV)

Megan ran out the door.

I followed her but Emmett pulled my arm back.

"No, Edward. You don't need to do this," Emmett said and I nodded.

"Look, I need to go talk to Bella," I said and left for my Volvo.

(Megan's POV)

I was running when I heard a car starting. I looked back and saw Edward's Volvo starting driving away.

I gulped and followed the car.

(Edward's POV)

Before I headed to Bella's house, I went to stop at the Godiva at the mall to buy some box of chocolates for Bella. I also bought some red roses for her. I left the mall and headed for Bella's house.

I parked my car in her driveway and I got out with the box of chocolate and red roses, but someone called my name.

I looked back and saw Megan.

"Edward, just give up on her will you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt anymore," she said.

"It's none of your business. Plus, you're the one making me in so much pain."

When I said that, her eyes widened and looked at me sadly.

I turned away in pain. Even though I hated Megan, it was still hurtful to see people in pain.

Then I heard footsteps behind me. I felt Megan's cold hands on my arm and she turned me around.

_It all happened fast. _

Suddenly, Megan's face was up close to mine. I didn't have any time to stop her. Her cold lips touched my cheek (Thank god it wasn't his lips). After a long kiss on my cheek, she broke apart from me.

I placed my hand where she kissed me, and I realized what just happened.

"Megan, what the hell!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry Edward, I just couldn't help myself. At least I didn't kiss you on your lips. You would have killed me if I did," she said and smiled.

I pushed her against the car and yelled, "If you ever do anything like that again, you will DIE!"

I growled at her and went to the door.

I was going to knock the door when I noticed that it was unlocked. I turned the knob and it made a little squeak.

I stepped inside. The moment I walked in, I froze.

The boxes of chocolates and the red roses fell to the ground. I just wanted to disappear into the thin air.

(Bella's POV)

Nick was holding me in his arms when I realized that we were in my house.

I looked around and said, "How did we get here?"

"Umm… this is what I call a little magic," he whispered and smiled.

I chuckled along.

Then I heard loud noises outside. I just ignored it. I bet it was just some cats fighting or something.

"Bella… it's… never mind," he stopped.

"What? Tell me!" I asked eagerly.

"Bella…" he said as he came closer.

I froze. He was going to kiss me. I don't know why, but I didn't want to.

"Nick… I don't know… I don't know if I should be doing this right now. You're going too fast," I said as I turned away.

"Bella, just this time, and I'll stop," he said and he put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me closer to him.

I struggled but he didn't let me go. I didn't really like where this was going.

Slowly, his lips came to mine, and I felt a wave of coldness go through all over my body. He kissed me _hard,_ hard that it hurted. I struggled more but that only made him kiss me harder. Edward would have never kiss me like this...

I closed my eyes. I didn't know why, but it felt wrong. I knew something was going to go wrong, and I was right.

I heard a squeak at the front door. Then, I heard something fall to the ground. It made the large _thoosh _sound.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing there, with shocked eyes.

I just stared at him. I didn't know what I was going to do about this.

"Edward…" I whispered.

**A/N: Sorry to interrupt this moment…. But aren't you just happy that I didn't stop right here? So to thank me, please review!**

(Edward's POV)

I just stood there as I saw Bella kissing another guy, no not another guy, another vampire.

I saw Bella opening her eyes and finally breaking from the kiss. She saw me and she just stared at me in surprise.

"Edward…" she whispered.

Then Nick looked at me. His eyes grew wide and he growled at me.

"Nick STOP!" Bella yelled at him. She held him in her arms so he wouldn't go out of control.

Nick turned to her and shoved her away from him.

Bella fell on the floor and whimpered in pain. I couldn't stand it anymore.

_**Nick kissing her…. Then he shoved her to the floor…. And Bella's in pain… PAIN….**_

"BELLA!" I yelled as I rushed toward her, but Nick pushed me back.

"You hurt her and I'm not going to let you do it again!" he yelled at me.

"I'm hurting her? Did you just see what you did to her? You the one hurting her!" I yelled back.

Nick looked at me and then to Bella. She was still on the ground.

He went to her and said, "Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what have gotten into me… I just couldn't control myself."

"See, Nick, you can't even control your powers. You don't know when you'll hurt her again," I said.

Then Bella slowly stood up as Nick helped her.

Then the door flew open and Megan walked inside.

"I knew it! I knew that they liked each other. Edward, I was right... they like each other and I saw the whole thing. They were kissing, Edward, KISSING! Edward... just get over Bella... and come with me. We already kissed you know... There's nothing more to lose..." she said and smiled at Bella.

I turned to her and pushed her out the door yelling, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE BELLA SO MUCH IN PAIN!"

"Edward, it's not me who's making Bella in pain... it's you," Megan said slowly, "I'll see you all later."

Then she left the house closing the door behind her. I stood in silence.

**_I'm the one making her suffer... I'm the one putting her in danger._**

I turned to Bella slowly and saw tears in her eyes.

(Bella's POV)

I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

He looked at me and he looked so heart broken.

"I…" he started, "I didn't know that I was making you suffer... I was the one putting you in danger..."

"Edward... it's not you..." I corrected him.

"Bella... I'm really sorry... I should have never met you. The moment I saw you, I should've left... But I didn't and now... you're suffering because of me. I'm sorry... I know you'll never forgive me... but I will always love you... This is good-bye... Bella," he whispered in pain.

**_Good-bye? No... Edward..._**

"No!" I yelled..

He turned around. I looked at him and he was gone.

"No! Edward!" I screamed but it was too late. He was gone, gone forever.

I sobbed slowly. Nick put his hand on my shoulder, but I shoved it off.

"Nick… you knew that Edward was there, didn't you? You knew it and you kissed me. Why are you doing this?" I asked as I continue to sob.

"…Bella… I'm sorry," was all he said.

"Nick you monster… I hate you!" I said and I ran out of the house.

I got in my truck and started driving, but I soon stopped from the lack of vision from my crying. I pulled away and started crying in the car. It was too late now… too late to turn back.

Now, there wasn't anyone to whisper, "Good morning my love," in the morning, there wasn't any angel to give me the sweetest kisses I would ever do, there wasn't anyone, not a single person left.

I lost it all, all what I lived for. I lost it, and it was all my fault.


	18. We meet again

**A/N: this may be confusing, but it is 5 years after Bella broke up with Nick. She hasn't seen the Cullens or the Rameriz since then. And just to tell you, this is the end of this story. Unless I make a sequel or epilogue. **

Chapter 18

----- 5 years later-----

I was in my room in the college in Phoenix, Texas. I came back here after I broke up with Nick. I couldn't stay at Forks since it held too many memories of Edward and Nick.

I haven't seen Edward since the day he saw me kissing with Nick, and I haven't seen Nick since I broke up with him.

----Flashback 5 years ago----

Days past, weeks past, and months past since I saw Edward. His heart broken face still tortured me. Whenever I close my eyes, I saw Edward's painful face and it tortured me everytime. I couldn't forget about him even after months passed.

I knew it wasn't right to keep on ignoring him.

I made up my mind after 6 months had past to finally talk to Edward. I got in my truck and headed for his house. It was so nice and painful at the same time seeing the streets that I used to always visit.

Finally, I found the Cullen's house and parked it near it. I got out my truck, my heart pounding so fast, _thump, thump, thump. _

I walked slowly toward the door. Finally, I got the guts to knock on the door. I knocked few soft ones, then few loud ones, but no one answered it. I tried the knob and surprisingly, it was unlocked.

I twisted it slowly, as my heart thumped even more faster and harder. I was afraid that it might pump out of my chest.

I opened the door and stood there, looking at the empty house. I saw nothing, not even a single furniture.

I fell on my knees and started to sob. I sobbed and sobbed until it was impossible for a tear to roll down my cheek any longer.

I stood up, wiping my tears away. I knew I couldn't do anything about it anymore. I let this happen. I let Edward suffer.

I headed to my car. I opened the door and saw a piece of paper lying on the seat. I picked it up and looked at it. At once I knew the beautiful handwriting belonged to my angel. I felt tears come down my cheeks. I was so sick and tired of crying. But this time, it was different.

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_You have finally got the courage to come to my house to see me. _

_But unfortunately, I can no longer see you anymore._

_We have decided to leave Forks to start our new life. _

_Please forgive me for all the selfishness I made you go through and the pain that I caused you._

_I will never forget about you, ever._

_Please have a wonderful life._

_Just remember that I will always love you._

_Forever._

_From, Edward. _

------End of the Flashback-----

Edward and his family left me to start a new life. I tried to start a new life in Forks, but failed, so I moved back to Phoenix. All my friends were glad to see me back.

Although I felt sorry for Charlie for leaving him alone, I think it was better that I came back to Phoenix.

Then I felt my cellphone in my jeans pocket vibrating.

I picked up, "Hello?"

"………" I didn't hear anyone; I just heard sobbing on the other line.

"……..," (more sobbing) "…. Bella….." someone whispered.

I recognized the voice at once.

"Mom!"

(Few minutes later)

I dropped the phone. "Bella! Bella!" I heard my mom calling on the other line, but I didn't bother to pick it up. I was too shocked.

"No….. it can't be. He can't be dead..."

-------2 days later--------

I got out of the taxi and stepped out onto the fields of grass.

"Bella!" someone called and I looked around to see my mom running toward me.

She hugged me tightly.

"Mom… it good to see you too… OW," I said as she choked me.

"……Bella..." she sobbed.

"Mom… it's okay," I said and hugged her back.

The funeral started and I saw Mike, Jessica, Jacob, Billy, and other people that was friends with either me or Charlie.

Then it was time to give the flowers.

In few minutes, it was my turn and I walked toward. I saw Charlie lying there pale, pale as Edward. I started to sob as I placed the flowers on him.

The funeral ended, and I said bye to my mom and other people I knew.

I sat there where they buried him and stared at his name on the stone. I just sat there until I saw a figure coming this way.

I looked up and saw him in tuxedo walking this way with a smile across his face and flowers in one of his hand and the other in his pocket.

(Someone else's POV)

I walked toward where Charlie was buried and I saw a figure sitting next to it.

I realized at once that it was my beautiful Bella.

She looked up and saw me. She slowly stood up. She looked even more beautiful than what I remembered. She was wearing a black strap-less dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was long and wavy that went to her hip.

"Edward…." She whispered softly.

Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and she started to sob.

Then she came running toward me calling out my name over and over again.

She tripped over a rock but I caught her just in time in my arms. It was so nice to have her soft body back in my arms. The smell of her hair (strawberry) flushed across my face as her hair swayed by my face.

I hugged her tightly in my arms and kissed her on her forehead. I kissed her from her forehead making my way to her cheeks by kissing and finally getting to her lips. I gave her a soft kiss.

It was so nice to be able to touch her soft, warm lips again. I broke apart and Bella whined. I chuckled and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again," I said. _So nice _didn't explain it. Although I had years of learning English, I still didn't know any words that would describe how nice it was to see her again.

She pulled away and said, "Edward, I missed you so much. I regretted so much of what I done 5 years ago. I never should have gone to Nick and I acted like a jerk to you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Edward…" she said as she started crying.

I kissed her on the cheeks to wipe her tears away.

"Bella, it's not your fault. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have been with Megan at all. I loved you more than anything and I still do," I said and kissed her passionately again.

"We're equal then," she said and smiled.

"Bella, I want you to meet someone," he said and pulled me and started running toward the cars.

I finally saw 6 figures standing. It was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. I grinned and went running toward them. Alice came running and she welcomed me back with a biggest hug I ever had. Then everyone came and we all did a group hug.

Everything was back to normal and we lived happily ever after.

**A.N: I AM SO, SO SORRY THAT THE LAST SENTENCE IS LIKE REALLY BAD! AND THAT THE LAST PART HAD LACK OF DETAILS, BUT… don't worry, I'll write an epilogue to this story of what happens after this with more details. And maybe a sequel too, with the one where Megan comes back…. I don't know… should i? Please tell me if I should write a sequel/… and please review how the story was…… **


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3

**A/N: Hi… it's me again… okay… I have decided to make a sequel to the story, "Love for Eternal." This one is going to be called, "Never Ending Story." This is the summary.**

Bella and Edward's life has finally calmed down. No Rameriz and no disturbances. They are even granted with a baby.

But things change. Bella has some difficulties while giving birth to the baby. What will Edward do?

Meanwhile, the Rameriz are back. Now Nick is on Megan's side to take Bella back. Megan wants revenge from Bella and to take Edward back. For her revenge, she wants Bella's life. Can they stop them before it's too late?

**Please read the story and review how it is. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! **


End file.
